


The Games We Play

by phillydragonldy



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phillydragonldy/pseuds/phillydragonldy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts with fighting over Lana, ends up going somewhere Lex and Chloe never expected. <br/>Written based on a prompt for svsunkenships winter 2016 from apeygirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apeygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apeygirl/gifts).



> This story was written for the svsunkenships event winter 2016.
> 
> Prompt from apeygirl that I started from was: First time hate!sex somewhere in season 6. Starts with fighting over Lana, ends up somewhere they never expected.
> 
> I modified the prompt to late Season 5 and it might not be exactly hate, but original credit for the idea goes to her.

Anger radiated through each one of Chloe's clacking footsteps as she marched up the drive to the Luthor Mansion. She was a woman on a mission and she was determined that nothing was going to stop her. Not the long trek from Metropolis to Smallville. Not the calls from Clark or Lana.

Nothing.

With the coldly burning fury of her purpose, she didn't pause to wonder what she would do if she was denied entry into the mansion. It had been years since she had been put on the short-list of visitors that would be admitted without hassle. Squaring her shoulders, she gave only the slightest of pauses before barging through the door and into the formal entry. Chloe breezed right past the startled doorman that hadn't been quick enough to admit her.

Spinning back on her heel, Chloe pinned the uniformed man with a hard look full of every ounce of command she could wring from her five-foot-three frame. "Where is he?"

Despite many years serving under the imperious Luthors, the man quailed slightly at the fury in her expression. "Mr Luthor is in The Library, Miss Sullivan."

"Thank you, Arnold. I know the way." Then with a dismissive turn, Chloe left the doorman behind as she continued her march down the hall to Lex's inner sanctum.

* * *

Lex was enjoying a particularly good glass of scotch as he played pool against his favorite opponent - himself.

No matter how he played, he always won.

And Lex very much liked winning.

Placing his glass down, Lex smiled to himself as he lined up a shot. Outside of this game, his other campaign seemed to be going so well. It was only a matter of time before he won over the beautiful Lana Lang. The files he had given her on Milton Fine were trivial stuff really, but had been enough to convince Lana of his complete trust in her. After dealing with Clark and all his secrets, Lex's apparent openness and trust - real or no - was the secret to capturing her. The secret she thought they shared was building a fast intimacy between them. Faster than he might have otherwise hoped, actually. In fact, he suspected if they had not been interrupted earlier today, he would have claimed his first real kiss from her.

Though the look on Chloe's face when she had walked in upon them gave him a certain satisfaction of its own. He wasn't quite sure why the look of shock and disbelief on her face had tickled him so...but it had. Maybe it was shoving incontrovertible proof in the face of Clark's staunchest ally that a woman of worth could choose him over Clark. Maybe it was the fact he had managed to catch the normally unflappable blonde so flat-footed. Or maybe it was just that he thought she had looked more than slightly adorable with her eyes all big and her mouth hanging open.

It was with that fond memory uppermost in his thoughts that the blonde in question stormed into his study.

* * *

"Lex!" Chloe spat his name like it was a foul word, as she burst into his library with all the force of a Kansas tornado.

"Chloe," he responded, his lips curved into a soft, surprisingly warm smile at her entrance. It had been two years since she had been a routine visitor at the mansion, and now twice in one day he'd had the pleasure of seeing her. He had nearly forgotten what a whirlwind she could be. He was surprised to realize he had missed it.

Though her next words made him feel slightly less welcoming.

"I know your moral compass has a tendency to veer off course, but taking advantage of Lana when she's at her most vulnerable? It's despicable," she said, pinning him with a dark glare.

Lex was too good at keeping his real emotions hidden to indicate how close to the mark her comment really was. He _was_ taking advantage of Lana's vulnerability. In fact, he was doing his best to orchestrate it.

But that didn't mean he liked being called out on it.

Especially not by someone like Chloe Sullivan.

All the warmth he had felt a moment ago disappeared in a flash, and he responded to her attack with one of his own.

"It's interesting how perceptive you are about affairs of the heart, considering you've never actually been in a serious relationship." He knew it was a low-blow - cheap and unbefitting him, but her indignant anger had brought his back up.

She gave his remark no consideration at all, and Lex found himself oddly annoyed by that. Instead she stepped forward in challenge, her voice dripping scorn. "Do you really think that Lana would be remotely interested in you if she wasn't swept up in her own emotional tornado?" Then she had the gall to look him up and down as if he was something foul that had gotten in her way. "I mean, honestly."

With a sudden twist of mood at the absurdity of her comment, Lex's anger melted away. He was the most eligible bachelor in six states, but this little snoop was trying to make him feel unworthy. It was almost too ludicrous to be believed.

A smirk made itself comfortable on his lips. "Chloe, I can appreciate you are trying to look out for your friend, but what Lana and I do is really none of your concern." Then, just to see if he could get a rise out of her, he slid the pool cue through the loop of his hand in an unmistakable imitation.

Chloe's eyes narrowed at the gesture, and taking another bold step forward she grabbed onto his hand over the pool cue, ceasing his movements on the stick. Lex hid his surprise at the touch. So few people ever dared to touch him. Clark used to back when they were friends, but he had been the rare exception. Even the women Lex was with always waited until he made the first move before responding in kind. That Chloe had done so out of the blue was...unusual. As was the awareness that came with it.

"I know you're used to getting whatever you want without even thinking about the consequences. But I promise you, if you hurt my friend, there will be a consequence. And you're looking at her." Chloe's voice was tight and dangerous sounding as she bit out the words. Then obviously feeling secure in the issuance of her threat, Chloe removed her hand where where it had stilled his. She even went so far as to make a small show of wiping her hand on her slacks as if it had been dirtied.

Lex thought that was a bit overdone.

"Really, Chloe?", he drawled. Taking a step back, Lex did a slow circuit around her, looking her up and down with exaggerated care, taking in her small but curvy body under her drab off-brand clothes. After his perusal, Lex came to a stop before her and leaned over, stooping slightly so his face was level with hers. In a stage whisper, he said, "Don't issue threats you can't back up. It's...childish."

Chloe narrowed her eyes in response, then in imitation of his own move, leaned in close and dropped her own voice just as low, but dripping with warning. "Don't test me, Lex. You aren't the first Luthor I've brought down." She gave him an unpleasant smile. "And you certainly aren't the worst."

Then without another word, she straightened and moved past him, heading for the door.

* * *

Chloe's heart was racing, as she forced her steps to stay slow and measured as she moved towards the door. She should have know better than to go after the tiger in his own lair, but her anger over what he was trying to do with Lana had blinded her.

"Chloe."

She paused at her name but didn't turn around.

"I think I'm getting an inkling of why you've never had a boyfriend."

His words were said lightly, but they still cut.

She heard him moving up behind her, his steps weirdly set off by the thunk of the pool cue hitting the ground. The pretentious jerk must have been using it like a cane.

"Or could it be because you think only Clark Kent is worthy enough to breach that maidenhead of yours?"

Anger flooded through her at his remark. She spun around, her cheeks flaming. "And why not? He got Lana's after all."

She had the momentary satisfaction of seeing Lex's eyes widen slightly. Apparently he hadn't realized that Clark and Lana's relationship had gone that far last year. She felt a flush of victory, but it was quickly replaced by shame. She shouldn't have said that. It was intimate between Lana and Clark and she had used her knowledge of it like a weapon.

"So...that is a bit of a surprise. I didn't think Clark had it in him."

When Chloe peeked up, she saw Lex looking into space, his expression thoughtful. Then his eyes cut back to her. "So does that make things better or worse for you, I wonder?" His smile was not kind. "To know he can and will...just not with you?" His eyes narrowed as he looked at her thoughtfully. "Though now I'd think you would be happy for Lana to be with someone else. Doesn't that leave Clark available? Maybe one day he'll turn to you now and realize he has been a fool for so many years." He walked back towards the pool table, not looking back at her.

Chloe spun around and followed him. "Just because Lana isn't with Clark doesn't mean she won't see you for the wolf you really are. I just don't want her to be hurt when she finds out."

"A wolf, am I?" He smiled in a distinctly wolfish fashion as he leaned down over the pool table, lining up a shot. "I always saw myself as more of a big cat type, but I guess I could be worse." He flicked the stick out quickly and the balls on the table clacked together sharply, with a single striped orange one finding a spot in the side pocket.

Chloe smiled and ran her fingers over the red felt on the table's edge. "You're right, Lex. You aren't a wolf. Too cooperative. You are really more of a snake."

"What? Because of this?" Lex ran a hand over his bald pate. "You wound me. I thought you wittier than that, Chloe."

She smiled. "Actually I was thinking it was because you are so cold-blooded, but take it how you wish." She turned to leave, feeling victorious again, but suddenly a hand lashed out and spun her back around.

She found herself pressed uncomfortably close to Lex. The hardness of the pool stick pressed into her leg uncomfortably. He spoke so close to her that she could feel his breath - warm and spicy from the liquor he'd been sipping. "I assure you, Chloe. I'm as hot-blooded as any man you'll ever meet." It was at that moment she realized it wasn't the pool stick digging into her leg.

* * *

Lex relished the moment of dawning comprehension coming across Chloe's face as she realized he was fully hard and pressing into her. It had been an almost instinctive reaction for him to grab her and pull her to him. He had just wanted her to stay, and with most of the women of his experience, the implied promise of a tumble would do it. Though as he felt the soft curves of her, he suddenly realized that maybe there was more to it than that. He actually _was_ turned on. A lot.

By Chloe Sullivan.

Maybe it was because of their spat. So few people could match wits with him, and Chloe's mind was so sharp and unexpected. It had been a very long time since he'd had as much fun as he had the last few minutes while locking horns with her.

And suddenly he regretted losing her from his life.

They'd been allies once not so very long ago. Almost even friends. But when his friendship with Clark had fallen apart, he had somehow lost her too.  
He 'd always figured it was part of cutting his losses, and hadn't really thought of her much in the two years since.

That is, until she decided to come storming into his library, full of righteous fury and smelling like coffee and honeysuckle. Now his mind was traveling down new and exciting pathways.

He hadn't realized it, but the quirky girl that had always been so fond of snooping where she didn't belong had grown into a sleek and sexual young woman. She had rather large and upstanding breasts set off well by an enticing dip of waist and flaring of hip. Her legs weren't overly long but had a shapely turn. Her hair was longer now, and silky looking. The chin-skimming length of it set off her heart-shaped face and brilliant green eyes. Eyes that sparkled now with a combination of intelligence, surprise, and...something else.

She pulled away from him, her face flushed and the pulse visibly pumping in her throat. "What do you think you are doing, Lex?"

He shrugged. "I could explain it, but I think your question was more out of maidenly protest than actual lack of understanding." He was feeling more than slightly smug. He'd seen that glimmer of something in her eye. A deep sort of sensual awareness when she'd been against him.

Chloe gaped at him. "But I thought you were interested in Lana!"

He smiled at her horror. "I am. I think Lana and I could have a real future together." Lex let his eyes lazily roam over form. "But she and I aren't together yet, so I am still free to pursue other...options." Lex put his hands in his slacks pockets, which immediately drew Chloe's eyes to his tenting crotch. He laughed with delight when she turned around and crossed her arms over her chest in clear disapproval.

"Well, well, well..." he drawled. "I've finally found the way to get Chloe Sullivan to turn away from a fight." He moved up behind her, but stopped a good eighteen inches away. He leaned in and whispered against the side of her neck, watching the gooseflesh rise there. "You bring up a little sex and she runs away scared."

As he had expected, she spun back to face him, her eyes blazing. "I am NOT afraid of sex, and for your information I'm not a virgin. But whatever you are thinking is just...disgusting."

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Not a virgin? Really?" He took in her prim stance and the drab but somehow silly outfit she wore. "Let me guess...some bloodless little boy that could never compete with your fantasies of Clark."

Chloe bit her lip and glared at him without saying a word.

Lex smiled, knowing he was right. He turned away and started pacing slowly back to the pool table. "Did you at least remember to call him the right name?" Leaning over the pool table he set up a shot, then paused and looked back over his shoulder at her. "Or was it over and done before you even had to worry about that?" Turning back to the game, he let the shot fly, and the resounding click of the balls sounded for a moment as two balls found their way into pockets.

Chloe stalked after him. "He was a good guy and he doesn't deserve -"

He whirled on her suddenly. "You."

* * *

Chloe stopped mid-word, blinking in confusion. "What?"

Lex shrugged, with exaggerated carelessness. "Clearly that boy didn't deserve you."

"Now why would you...why would you say..." Suddenly she realized the trap Lex had set and that she had fallen into much too easily. She wanted to kick herself for being so naive. He knew she was sensitive about her repeated rejections by Clark. Actually most of Smallville did...except Clark of course.

And Lex had played her like a fiddle.

She spun on her heel and started going for the door again.

"If he had really deserved you - this mystery 'good guy' - he would have held onto you. It would be his name you thought of - not Clark's."

Chloe stopped, surprised by Lex's words. What he said was...true. Her one time with Jimmy had been done and over before she'd gotten much past the part where she imagined Clark would kiss better, feel better, know what she needed better.

She turned back to look at Lex with consternation.

He was leaning back against the pool table, posed like the jungle cat like he claimed to be. His smile was full of wicked promise. "And for the record, there isn't a single woman who had any name on her lips but 'Lex' when she was with me."

And just like that, the spell was broken. Chloe rolled her eyes and started back for the door again.

"I could show you."

For some reason her feet stopped again, and she turned back. "What?"

Lex looked at her steadily without blinking. "You heard me."

Chloe still couldn't quite believe what he was suggesting. Feeling very put-upon, she pulled herself up to her full five-foot-three and looked down her nose at him. "And why would I ever have anything to do with you? Will you stop pursuing Lana? Will you stop trying to dig into Clark's life?"

He met her eyes steadily. "No."

She threw up her arms in frustration. "Then why on earth would I sleep with you?"

He smirked. "I didn't say anything about sleeping."

She just glared at him.

After a long moment, he shrugged. "I have no idea why you would, and I'm certainly not going to try and convince you. Though I can promise you two things."

Chloe couldn't help herself. "And they are?"

His eyes burned. "I won't be thinking of anyone but you. And you certainly won't have any thoughts for anyone but me. And that is how it is supposed to be."

She found herself inexplicably walking closer to him. "And that's it?"

"That's it."

"And you'll leave Lana alone?"

His eyes darkened. "I already told you Lana has nothing to do with this. This is about you and me and real fuck."

"You don't think sleeping with her best friend could complicate things for you?"

His smile was wry. "Not really. She did it to you after all, by sleeping with Clark. Seems only fair to me."

Chloe winced at that.

Having sex with with Lex Luthor - the very idea was absurd.

Doing so could hurt two people she cared about very much. Though maybe not...it was unlikely Lex would ever admit anything. Not if he did indeed hope to win over Lana. And Clark...would he actually even care? He'd made it very clear he didn't want anything more than friendship from her.

And what would it be like to be with someone that sees and wants only you?

Because Lex had hit the nail straight on the head about her own (limited) sexual experience. It had been a disappointment all around. She had been trying to get over being abandoned at the Spring Formal by Clark, and after sneaking a few too many rum-and-cokes Jimmy had barely gotten the job done. Worse he'd never cared enough to call her afterwards. And there hadn't really been anything since that hadn't gone terribly south before date three...generally with the boy trying to kill her.

Was Jimmy the best she would ever do? Inept fumblings and trying not to say the wrong name? Her eyes slid back over to Lex. He was wearing a sleekly tailored dark purple shirt that clung to his lean, muscular frame beautifully. His finely chiseled features and lips were softened slightly by an inviting smile that she found both intriguing and a little nerve-wracking. Lex's body wasn't hugely built like Clark, but he was...appealing now that she allowed herself to think about it. And if she was honest with herself, there had been a time she had thought about it quite a bit.

Though really it was his eyes she kept going back to. They burned with a simmering blue fire. They told her without words how much he wanted her, even more than his tenting crotch. Because a penis was a stupid thing really, getting all excited for no real reason, but the mind behind those eyes was anything but stupid.

And that mind wanted _her._

* * *

Lex couldn't remember the last time he had been so anxious over a woman. And yet, here he was, desperately hoping to convince Chloe Sullivan to sleep with him.

Twenty-four hours ago the idea would have been ridiculous, but now he found he couldn't think of a single thing he wanted more. Not Lana, not whatever Clark was hiding, not the secret of the black ship. None of it mattered so much as convincing Chloe Sullivan to fuck him until they both passed out from sheer exhaustion.

Her expression became determined and she took a step towards him. "If I agree to this, there have to be some rules."

Lex couldn't quite keep the smile from his lips. With those words he knew he had won. She wouldn't be setting any terms if she hadn't already decided to do it. Anything else she said at this point didn't really matter. He carefully eyed the pool table and saw that his last shot had been perfect for his needs. He placed his pool cue into its rack on the wall. As he did so, he triggered the small button hidden behind the rack.

"Alright, Chloe. What are your conditions?"

* * *

_Am I really doing this? Am I really agreeing to sleep with Lex Luthor?_ Chloe thought.

"First, you can't tell anyone about this. Ever."

Lex smirked. "Do I get to require the same condition?"

Chloe waved her hand at his question. "I don't care. No one would care if you slept with me. I'm over 18 and a nobody." Her expression became very serious. "But it could have consequences for me that I am unwilling to deal with."

"Fine, then. Next?"

"You don't get to hold this over my head in the future. For any reason."

"You think I'd do that, Chloe?"

"Absolutely."

A twinkle appeared in Lex's eye. "I've always appreciated your candor, Chloe. Alright, I agree. Anything else then?"

Chloe hesitated, demanding her mind try to follow any and all consequences of what she was about to do. But nothing else jumped out at her as a red flag. Prevaricatingly, she said, "If I think of anything else later, I'll let you know."

Lex shook his head. "That isn't the way it works, Chloe. The terms are set before the transaction. Not later, or they have no hold. So I ask you for the last time - anything else?"

Chloe hesitated for a long moment before saying, "No, I think that is all."

"Good, then." And with that, Lex swept across the room and pulled her into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

 As Lex swooped in upon her, a powerful combination of excitement and trepidation swept through Chloe.  Her heart was hammering and adrenaline coursed through her body as he pressed her against his lean, hard body.  Her mind jabbered with the confusing messages and she wasn't sure if she wanted to run away or cling to him when she saw his stormy blue eyes catch on her lips.

She heard herself blurt out, "No kissing on the mouth!"

Lex blinked in genuine surprise for a second before a deep laugh rumbled up through his chest.  Pressed against him as she was, she was surprised at how she liked the feel of him laughing.  It sent trembles of joy and excitement through her.

Lex's eyes danced with unusual mirth as he looked down at her.  "Chloe, I think you've seen 'Pretty Woman' one too many times.  And besides you are too late.  No more conditions, remember?"  He paused, his expression turning thoughtful.  "Though now that you bring it up, do you know how to kiss properly?"

Indignation swelled up inside Chloe at his question.  "Of course I know how to kiss!"

Lex tilted his head slightly, looking at her as if she had turned into an interesting lab specimen.  "Actually, I'm not sure you do.  No one is likely to have ever taken to time to teach you.  We both know your mystery lover wasn't anything to be excited over, and you've had what -- a few high school make outs?  Maybe a peck or two from Clark?"

"It's more than that!"

Lex gave her a very condescending look.  "Really, Chloe?"

Chloe looked away from his arrogant expression, fuming.  Damn him.  He'd hit the nail straight on the head.

Lex placed a gentle finger under her chin and turned her face back to look at him.  "Chloe, I honestly didn't intend to offend you just now."

"As opposed to the other times when you do try to offend me?"

Lex smiled at her sharp reply.  "Yes."

For some reason his reply, so unvarnished and so true to both their natures, melted her anger away.

"Alright then, 'Professor.'  Teach."

Lex's lips quirked up again.  "Alright."

Lex's head descended slowly towards her.  Chloe found herself frozen and watching as he moved in close.  His breath ghosted out and she smelled the spice of the liquor he'd been drinking.  Then his lips, warm and dry, found hers.  The feeling wasn't instant and electric, but warm and flowing like melted butter.  Chloe's eyes slid closed as she explored the feeling.  It started where their lips met and flowed out from there, filling her with a sweet languidness.  As that warmth filled her, she found herself relaxing into Lex, pressing her body more comfortably into his.  She was surprised at how well they seemed to fit.  Most of her close contact with a man had been hugs with Clark, and his huge size engulfed her more than anything else.  With Lex, she...merged.  Lex deepened the kiss, his lips opening, inviting her to do the same.  Chloe did and was rewarded with a nibble of his teeth on her lips.  That sent a jolt of electricity through her, causing her to gasp into his mouth.  Lex, ever the opportunist, slipped his tongue inside her mouth.  As Lex teased and massaged her tongue with his, Chloe had to admit that none of the kissing in her life had been anything like this.  And she liked it...a lot.

Her hands reached up, and grasped the smooth skin of Lex's head and pulled him closer, tighter to her.  At first, she found herself copying what he did, but then she started improvising.  She sank her teeth none too gently into his top lip -- the one that smirked at her so much.  Then she ran her tongue along that same lip by way of soothing.  She was filled with a thrill of victory when she heard him gasp.

"You're a quick learner, Chloe," he rumbled against her lips.

"Shut up, Lex."

 Suddenly, all thoughts of lessons were gone to be replaced by passion.  Their crushing mouths and tongues fought for dominance.  Chloe discovered that Lex's scalp was extremely sensitive and ran her nails along the smooth skin.  She relished the shiver that ran through his body.  When she felt him pressing her backward, Chloe allowed herself to pushed, but used the opportunity to work on the small buttons of Lex's shirt.  She'd never seen him anything except impeccably dressed, and she had a sudden desire to see if he was a smooth and sensitive everywhere else.

When she felt the edge of the pool table against the back of her thighs, Chloe hopped up on the edge without any assistance from him.  She was on the last button and all her attention was focused on getting that perfectly pressed shirt on the floor.  As the purple fabric parted, she smiled in victory as her hands ran up the smooth, taunt muscles of Lex's stomach.  The pale glowing skin of him shivered slightly, but he pressed into her touch, not away, settling between her open legs where she sat perched on the table's edge. He smiled mischievously as his own fingers moved to make quick work of the buttons on her small jacket. 

"For the record, Chloe, you wear too many layers.  All these silly little sweaters and jackets you seem to favor as just in the way."  He slid the offending jacket off her shoulders and threw it as far away as possible with a wicked smile.  "You should really learn to streamline."  With that, he slid his hands along her sides until his palms found the sides of her breasts.

Chloe matched his wicked smile with one of her own.  "Well, we can't all hope to be as aerodynamic as you, Lex."

Once more, a thrill ran through Chloe at the flash of real humor that lit his eyes.  "Well said, Chloe.  Though, I think you could still endeavor to try."  And with that, he grasped a handful of the camisole she wore and pulled it up and off without any conscious compliance on her part, though she must have raised her arms to allow him to perform the maneuver.  The camisole was given a gentler toss onto the top of the pool table behind her.

"See?  Already better," he said with a smile, unashamedly eyeing her breasts in their lacy black bra.  "Actually, I am quite impressed at your bra choice.  Rather sexier than I would have expected."  He eyed her questioningly.

Chloe felt suddenly defensive.  "What?  I can't feel sexy for me?"

Lex smiled at her ire.  "Not at all.  It is just...unexpected.  But then, you are one of the few people that can actually manage to surprise me."

* * *

 Lex watched Chloe blink in surprise at his admission.  He hadn't intended to tell her that, but it had just come out.  He felt a stab of annoyance at himself for the slip, but covered it by giving her his trademark smirk.  He knew the expression annoyed her, and going on the offensive was a common Luthorian tactic when a strategic error was made.

"Besides, such unexpected bounty gives me hope you won't be completely hopeless as a lover after all."

At that barb, her eyes turned dark and angry.  "Fuck you, Lex."

"I thought that was the point of this."

Her eyes lowered in a patently false expression of coyness as she leaned back on the pool table top in a pose that thrust out her lace-covered breasts provocatively.  "From where I'm sitting, it is still just a lot of talk."  Her smile wasn't nice.  "Maybe I should go back to Jimm---that other guy.  At least he got the job done."

He knew she was obviously goading him in retaliation for his comment, and part of him admired her for the effort, but another part of him -- probably the one that pulsed and pressed painfully against his pants -- responded on an instinctive level only. 

He moved into her, pressing his painfully hard cock tight against the crotch of her quasi-professional slacks, leaving her no doubts that he was more than capable of "getting the job done."

"Careful, Chloe," he warned, his hands sliding up her legs and settling around her waist.  "'Getting the job done' wasn't the point of this, and if you think that is all there is to sex, then you have even more to learn that I expected."

"Oh?" she challenged, with lifted eyebrow.

"Yes," he said, before jerking sharply forward on her hips where they connected with his. 

 

* * *

 Chloe let out an undignified squeal as her center of balance shifted on the table's edge.  She tumbled back with her legs flailing in the air to land onto the felted surface of the pool table, but her head landed softly on her own wadded-up camisole.

She blinked dazedly for a few seconds at the sudden change of position.  But as she adjusted, she realized the incredible skill Lex had just demonstrated doing such a maneuver.  He'd known exactly how she would tumble, and had placed her camisole right where her head would be when he knocked her off balance. Even though she knew his ego needed no stroking, she couldn't help but look at him with admiration for a second.

He gave her a cocksure smile as he moved in close again.  Holding her gaze, he took one of her ankles in each hand and steadied them on the edge of the table on either side of his hips.  "And that is just one reason why I'm the right man for this particular job."

She asked the question without thinking first, so caught up was she was the swirling darkness in his eyes.  "One reason?  What's another?"

He didn't reply, instead his hands picked up on her her feet and lifted until she was forced to straighten her leg against his shoulder.  He slid her practical pump off her foot and tossed it gently onto the table over her head.  Using his thumb he pressed into the arch of her foot in a long stroke.  Her loose cuffs of her pants rolled back slightly and he turned to kiss the side of her ankle.  Then he gently placed her now-bare foot back onto the edge of the table.  He repeated the process with her other leg.

When both her feet were bare, Chloe found she was breathing heavily, and she wasn't entirely sure why.  After all he'd only taken off her shoes and touched her feet a bit.  But somehow it had seemed so...sexy.  Watching him, she decided it must be because of how he looked at her while he did it.  Completely focused, like the big cats he claimed to be like.  His eyes were even widely dilated and his nostrils flared slightly as if he were on the hunt.

And even more oddly, she found she was excited by the idea of being prey.

She hid a small laugh as her irreverent mind said _Do you think he will eat me all up?_

 The humor dissipated quickly though when his hands moved to the fastenings holding her pants closed. 

"I can think of one or two more reasons," he purred as his hands made quick work of the catch at the top of her pants. The sound of him pulling the zipper down seemed to fill the whole room.

* * *

   
_Please let them match_ , echoed on repeat through Lex's mind as he slid the zipper down on Chloe's pants, unveiling the panties underneath.

When he saw the matching black lace appear, he let out a satisfied breath.  He had hoped she'd be the type to buy a matched set.  There were few things more disappointing than a frilly, sexy bra paired with huge white cotton undies.

Chloe had not disappointed. 

He worked quickly to shift the pants out from under her hips and threw them on the table to join her shoes.  He was thrilled to see that not only were the panties black and delicately lace-edged, but they were also a thong.  He should have guessed that though, since he'd never seen panty lines.  He had just never really thought about it until now.  That caused him to wonder what other hidden sexiness were part of Chloe Sullivan.  Under those panties did she had a fluff of hair or was she shaved?  He hoped there was some hair.  Probably due to his own mostly hairless state, he found he like a bit of fluff on his women. 

Starting at one of each of her ankles, he ran his hands over the smooth, creamy skin of her legs.  He calves were more muscled than he would have expected, but then Chloe was rarely a creature that sat still for very long.  She must do a lot of walking as she stuck her nose in all the places it didn't belong.  Her thighs were a perfect combination of muscles and softness and seemed made for wrapping around a man's waist.  Just to see if he was right, he slid her forward slightly and rested her thighs on his hips, just below his belt.  Chloe understood quickly enough and hooked her ankles just above his buttocks.  This gave him a fascinating rush of sensation as it settled her hot core against the pulsing need of his cock.  He leaned forward put both her head and her breasts in easy reach of his hands and mouth.  He debated for a moment, trying to decide his next move when she leaned her head up slightly, as if for a kiss. 

That decided him.

He leaned forward and began kissing along the lace edge of her bra, tasting the swelling flesh of the globe.  She mewled softly and pressed up into him, clearly wanting more, but he took his time.  Stupid boys who rushed these things were the reason why men like him were needed to show a woman how it was _supposed_ to be.

And besides, it was just another way for him to toy with Chloe Sullivan...in a way that they would both enjoy.

She grasped at his head, pressing him more firmly to her.  He could tell her frustration was reaching a high point when he suddenly gave the front clasp of her bra a quick twist and released her glorious breasts from their prison.  Before she could do more than gasp, he latched onto on brilliantly pink nipple and suckled hard.  His hands massaged and kneaded the warm, pliant flesh appreciatively and she moaned beneath him.  As he shifted his mouth to the other breast, he slid one of his hands down along her side and over her flank.  Chloe unconsciously dropped her leg from his hip, giving his hand access.  His slid his hand along the delicate, shivery flesh of her inner thigh, pausing there for an infinite moment as she gasped and pressed against his mouth with her breast.

"Are you wet for me, Chloe?," he rasped against her hardened nipple.  He knew the answer, but he had to make her suffer some for her earlier doubt of his skills. 

"Lex..."

"Are you?"

"Yes..." she breathed, her voice imploring.  She had little experience, but instinct told her his touch would give her what she needed.

Lex smiled.  He had so much more than just instinct to work with.  His hand moved to cover her mound and he was pleased to feel the springiness of a small patch of downy fluff under the fabric.  Would it be blonde like she dyed her hair?  Or darker like her natural color?  His finger teased at the edge of her panty, taunting her with the nearness.  He caught a glimpse of darker hair and smiled.  Then as a reward for pleasing him, he slid his finger inside and found the wet, slick folds of her.

Like the musician he was, he played her, alternately using his finger on her delicate clit then diving inside her hot center.  Chloe cried out at the sensations and clutched his head tight to her breast as his hand worked her.  He never would have expected it from someone as tightly wound as Chloe, but she was so incredibly sensitive.  She reacted to his every touch and stroke, bathing his hand in pulses of sweet, slick moisture.  He had to slow down or she would be coming too soon, but the way her hips bucked against his hardened crotch was nearly unbearable.  He longed to strip that scrap of panty away and bury his throbbing cock inside the wet, slick tightness his finger was currently exploring. 

Pulling back slightly, Lex closed his eyes, trying to regain some control.  He was well-schooled in waiting for the right moment.

And the moment was not yet right. 

 He reminded himself he had so much more he had to impress upon Chloe before he got to that. 

This was an unprecedented opportunity.  Here before him, craving his touch, was Clark's greatest ally.  Chloe had sneered and looked down on him, but now he was the one in control.  His pride demanded than no matter who else she was ever with, that he would always be the one she compared them to.   

But another part of him -- one that he hadn't anticipated -- had to admit that she really was quite glorious with her silky hair spread over the table, her perfectly smooth skin, and flushed breasts.  It had just taken the right man to reveal this side of her.

Pushing the last thought away, he focused back on the moment.  He tore his mouth away from her breast and leaned back until he was standing upright again, his hand going still inside her.  Chloe let out a small noise of disappointment and opened hazy eyes to look at him.  When he was sure he had her gaze, he very deliberately removed his slick hand from inside her panties and brought it to his lips.  With hooded eyes he watched her own widen as he slowly and sensuously licked the slickness of her from his fingers.

"Good..." he rumbled.  Then, using his now-clean hands, he threaded his fingers through the sides of her panties and pulled down.  Chloe lifted her hips, and her panties were gone.  Then kneeling down, he pulled her hips to the table edge until they lined up with his face.  He smiled with sinful glee.  "But I need more."

Chloe's head thunked back onto the table unnoticed when his tongue parted her folds.

* * *

  
_Oh God.  Oh God.  Oh God..._

Chloe's mind could barely comprehend all the sensations that flooded through her as Lex used his tongue on her most sensitive place.  He started with long, slow strokes along her cleft that sent waves of warmth flowing through her.  Then, he started using sharp little flicks of tongue on her clit that had her hands uselessly clutching at the discarded clothes around her.  Then he did something where his tongue swirled and teased at the pulsing nerves that left her dazzled.  The sensations only amplified when he slid a finger inside her core as his tongue continued its incredible work on her clit.

She never would have guessed oral sex could be like... _this!_

She'd done her proper research like any good reporter.  Which basically meant she had watched porn and tried to figure out what was good and how it was done.  The only problem with that was in porn, apparently _everything_ was good and everyone did it well.  Even the skeezy guy with the 1980's mustache.

But in her own limited experience, not very much had been good.  Jimmy had liked when she went down on him well enough, but he had never mentioned doing it to her and she hadn't thought to ask.  And the sex itself had been over in about three seconds and left her feeling more sticky than anything else.  That had convinced her the porn just had really good actors.

But THIS.

This made her think the porn stars really had known something she didn't, because now she was panting and screaming and yelling just like they did.

Her futilely clutching hands found Lex's head where it was buried between her thighs and pressed him closer.  Lex may not be a very good person, with all his sneakiness and secrets, but at _this_ , he was incredible. 

Chloe felt a building pressure and tension coiling inside her, tight and urgent, a racing need that quickly wiped any further thought from her mind.   Her hands clawed at his shoulders and her head twisted back and forth as her hips pressed into Lex, demanding, needing MORE.

Then with a last scrape of Lex's tongue on her over-sentive flesh, Chloe came apart.  Her thighs spasmed and squeezed holding Lex in place as the tsunami waves of her orgasm rushed over her.  She knew she cried out, but she wasn't sure what she said as her back arched and and sparks flicked behind her eyelids.

It took her a long time to come back to herself and look up with dazed eyes to see Lex getting back to his feet from where he had been kneeling on the floor.  His expression showed he was incredibly satisfied with himself.  He walked the few feet from the pool table to the bar area and picked up a linen towel there and used it to wipe at his face.

For some reason, the action brought reality crashing back upon Chloe.  She was on Lex Luthor's pool table naked and she'd just...Oh God...

* * *

 

Lex watched the hazy look of satisfaction fade from Chloe's face and a look of horror take over her still-glowing face.  He smiled wryly and tossed the used towel onto the liquor table.  He'd expected as much.  As the initial orgasm faded and some level of sense returned there had always been a risk she would bolt.  But his work was only half done.  Which actually put him at an advantage.  Chloe wouldn't be happy knowing only half of a story, and she'd realize that as soon as her panic settled. 

He picked up the nearly-empty glass of liquor he'd been sipping when she came in and added another fingerful to the glass.  He brought the glass slowly to his lips and watched her struggle to get off the pool table. 

She was really making a mess of it, tangled in her bra and unsure if she should get off the table then don her clothes or don her clothes and then get off the table.  He winced slightly at the sound of the clacking pool balls bouncing around her.  She was ruining the setup of his game, even after he had so carefully cleared all the balls from the center space for them to have their fun.

Finally she decided to get her feet on the floor before collecting her clothes.  Lex watched her ass with admiration as she leaned across the table to grab at her pants and shoes.  Holding them tightly to her chest, Chloe spun in a befuddled circle muttering to herself, her eyes scanning the floor.

Lex smiled.  This was the moment he had been waiting for.

"Chloe."

"Leave me alone, Lex.  This was a bad idea, and I..."

"I believe I have what you are looking for."

Her head snapped up and her eyes crackled with annoyance.  "No, you don't!  This was a mistake, and..."  Her voice trailed off when she saw him holding her lacy black panties out on a single long finger.  Then he very carefully tucked them away in his back pocket.  "Though I think I might like to keep them.  A reminder of sorts."

Chloe's eyes blazed.  "No you may not.  Give them back now."

Lex couldn't keep his smile hidden as she marched toward him  She was quite a sight.  Her hair was wildly mussed, her lips bright from biting and kisses, her breasts bare and her arms full of clothes and shoes.  She looked both delicious and adorable.  A quick frown flicked across his face.  He wasn't used to seeing Chloe as _adorable._   Annoying, intrusive, and self-righteous maybe.  But not adorable.

He quickly dismissed the thought.  That wasn't important.  What was important now was sealing the deal with Chloe.  She'd seen some of what he had to offer her.  He just had to remind her of the rest.

Chloe came to a stop in front of him, and he had to admire her aplomb.  Even in her mostly naked and disheveled state, Chloe didn't give an inch.  "Give me back my panties, Lex."

"No."  He smiled and took another sip of his drink before placing it down on the table.

She frowned at him, then surprised him by turning around and starting to walk back to the table.  He frowned at her departing form in disappointment.  He'd expected her to make a grab for them.

"Fine, then.  Keep them, you perve," she huffed as she struggled to find the dangling ends of her bra.  Finally she got it reclapsed and picked up her now-crumpled pants.

"We could make a trade."

"What?"  Chloe's head popped up sharply to see him idly fingering the edge of his belt. 

He'd planned that subtle movement carefully as a means of drawing her eyes to the impressive bulge still pressing against his pants.  He smiled when he saw her eyes land right where he intended.

"I propose a trade.  I've gotten to see all your very lovely assets and collect a little souvenir.  While you've barely gotten a....taste."  He licked his lips suggestively.

Chloe cheeks turned fiery red.  "You're sick, Lex."

A bolt of anger shot through him at her comment.  "And you are a cock-tease."

* * *

 

Chloe stared at him dumbfounded.  Never in her life had anyone called her such a thing.  Bitch, sure.  Snoop, frequently.

But cock-tease?

Her?

Her eyes darted down to the rampant evidence for Lex's claim and she had to admit that in the truest sense of the term, his comment was actually correct.  That made her think again of what it would be like to actually have sex with someone that wanted her with such obvious...enthusiasm. 

Clark had never shown the least sign of... _that_ around her.  Jimmy hadn't been so...well, everything.

She knew the sort of person Lex was, but she also knew that her body had never felt the way it had a few minutes ago with him. 

And wasn't that the real point of this?

 Collecting her dignity as best she could, she lifted her chin and said in her firmest voice, "What sort of trade do you have in mind?"


	3. Chapter 3

"What sort of trade do you have in mind?" Chloe asked with a purposefully firm-sounding voice, despite the fact that she stood only partially dressed and still clutching her shirt, shoes, and jacket. 

Lex concealed his relief with a smirk.  It was utterly ridiculous, but for an infinite moment he had thought she was going to leave him literally with his dick in his hand.  The idea had gotten to him more than he would have expected, and he'd shot his mouth off unthinkingly.  But where his sensual teasing had failed to interest her, his outrageous slander had.  Lex felt a rare and genuine smile take over the smirk on his lips.  Only Chloe Sullivan would be far more interested by an honest insult than a teasing flirtation.

Was that what was pulling her to him so strongly now?  He had been drawing Lana to him with the semblance of truth, but with Chloe, he'd had to use the real thing...and a part of him thrilled that she could tell the difference.  It struck him that while Chloe may lack experience in this intriguing game they were playing, the contest was far from won.  He was slightly surprised how much that idea thrilled him.  It had been far too long since he'd played against anyone with the potential to be his equal.  But Chloe, with her quick and agile mind was already learning how to use his own tricks against him.

 Speaking of tricks she could use against him...

 Lex licked his lips so he could taste her lingering there as he deliberately walked back over to the pool table and leaned against it.  If this played out as he hoped, he'd want the support.

 "Well, Chloe, for starters, I am now to be the proud owner of two pairs of underwear, but, sadly, no orgasms.  While you seem to have no underwear at all, and only one orgasm."  He paused, taking an exaggerated thinking pose.  "Well, that isn't exactly true, is it?  There were actually quite a few orgasms there for a while, weren't there?  But it was still all part of one..."  Lex rolled his hand in an encompassing gesture.  "...event."

 Chloe gave him a very deadpan look.  "So your offer is to give me back my own underwear if I get you off?"

 Lex shook his head.  "Not when you put it like that, Chloe.  My offer is to teach you how to get a truly discerning man to orgasm to the point he will want you in his bed for the rest of his life."  He smirked then just because he wanted to annoy her, and reached into his pocket to pull out her lacy black panties.  "And if I feel you have taken my lessons to heart, I may choose to reward you will these panties I earned fairly by the same token."

Chloe looked at him for a long searching moment, and Lex thought he may have overplayed his hand again.  

Then she started laughing.  Great, rolling peals of laughter that made her breasts bounce and her great smile flash.

 Lex was much too well trained to let his surprise show, but he hadn't expected _this._

 "Only you, Lex, would try to make a blowjob seem like a gift to _me._  No wonder they talk about the famous Luthor negotiation skills.  You'd try to sell ice to Eskimos and leave them thinking they'd won."  Chloe grinned as she said it.

 Lex just smiled, acknowledging the truth of her statement, but not giving her anything more.  

 Chloe tossed aside the shoes and clothes in her arms and turned to look at him again with a smile still tugging at her lips.  "Alright, Lex, let's do this.  Though, just to be clear, I think your generous 'offer' is bullshit.  I'm doing this because I want to know what all the fuss is about, and unfortunately you are the only guy I know that is sleazy enough to have enough experience to really teach me."  

 Lex narrowed his eyes at her for the "sleazy" comment, but he didn't reply.  At least not verbally.  He decided instead to call her bluff.  Holding her gaze, he very slowly and methodically worked his belt open.

 Chloe met his challenge.  Reaching between her breasts, she gave her bra a quick flick, opening the clasp.  She started pacing back to him, slowly, allowing the straps of her bra to fall from her shoulders and onto the floor behind her. Watching her full breasts move with her steps and her curving hips swing with each step, Lex decided he enjoyed this silent game of one-upmanship.  He undid the button on his designer slack and started working the zipper down.  He watched Chloe's eyes shift once more to his crotch.  As she approached, Chloe's gaze held sensuality combined with curiosity, and he found himself strangely eager for her reaction as he undressed for her.  He spread the fly wide, ready to slide the pants off his hips, but he was stopped by her hands on his waist.

 "I think I should be the one to do that," she said, her voice slightly breathy.

His cock gave a twitch at the unexpected tone from her.  Chloe's voice had given her away.  She was turned too.  Turned on a lot.  By just the idea of going down on him.  She actually _wanted_ to do this.

Realizing the odd quality of her voice, Chloe cleared her throat, and continued.  "I'm the one that is supposed to be 'learning' here, right?"  

Lex didn't trust himself to answer just then.  Her desire had affected him, and he didn't want to admit he was as turned on by her reaction as he was by the imminent act.

Chloe slid her hands down his hips, pushing his designer slacks down and off.  Lex kicked them from around his ankles, so he stood before her in only his gray silk boxers.  Chloe stared at the protruding shape in the thin fabric.

"Does it hurt?  Being all hard like that?" she asked.

"It's uncomfortable when it's been this hard for this long, but not exactly painful," he replied.

"Hmmm."  With a delicate touch, Chloe reached out and traced the shape of his erection where it pushed at the delicate fabric.  Lex caught a quick breath, and Chloe looked up, her eyes big with curiosity.

"Is that good?" she asked.

"Yes."

"And this?"  She very deliberately cupped his erection with her small palm.

Air hissed between Lex's teeth.  "Yes."

She leaned in close enough so her peaked nipples brushed against his chest.  Her breath tickled his ear as she said, "So far it doesn't seem like I'm learning that much from you I didn't already guess, Lex."

He couldn't help it.  Lex gave a snort of amusement.  "That's because so far you haven't done very much, Chloe.  Though in general 'touch his penis' is going to be well received.  Though we could lose the underwear, you know."

"Fine.  Drop trout, Lex."

"Chloe, saying 'drop trout' doesn't really help."

Her eyes sparkled with mischief.  "I know, but I just really wanted to have that moment.  For me."

"Well, I hope you enjoyed it then."  Then he promptly stripped down the silk boxers.

"I di---  Holy crap!"

Lex smiled with triumph as Chloe stared unabashedly at his naked, erect cock.  She looked dumbfounded, with her mouth open but was silent for once.  He couldn't wait to see her take him into it.

"Are all...I mean...is that...will it....?" her words stumbled over themselves.

"To answer the questions I think you are asking -- Yes, I am larger than most.  Yes, it will fit.  You probably won't be able to take it all in your mouth right away, but I'll teach you how to manage that and sex won't be a problem.  The secret is lubrication."

Chloe blinked, then clearly pulled herself back together. "Lubrication?"

"Yes, unless you are touching lightly or not using much pressure, you need some sort of lubrication.  Otherwise it can tug and chafe most uncomfortably.  So you will want to use something like saliva, lube, or sometimes water if you are in an aquatic situation."

Chloe looked confused.  "Aquatic situation?"

"Like a pool, shower, or bath."

"Oh."

"And no teeth.  Teeth are bad here.  Tongue and lips and suction are what you will want to use."

"Anything else I should know?"

"For the record, things don't have to go in this order, but I figured to build up your education slowly."

"Meaning...?"

"There is no reason we couldn't fuck first then suck after."

Chloe blushed brilliantly.  Lex found it rather endearing.  It wasn't easy to shock the over-savvy Chloe Sullivan, and he found he rather liked it.

"Ummm, really?  Isn't that...messy?" she asked, blushing still but as always, curious.

He smiled with half-lidded eyes.  "Good sex should be messy.  If you don't break a sweat then you aren't giving it the effort it deserves."

Lex could practically see the wheels turning in her head, cataloguing what he had told her versus her previous sexual explorations, which had clearly been as disappointing as he expected.  It would have been almost sad, if it hadn't to this moment.  So instead, he found himself thankful for the clear incompetency of the other.

"So what do you think, Chloe?  Ready to explore the wonderful world of blowjobs?"

* * *

The moment had arrived.  Chloe knew she had to put up or shut up, but still she hesitated.  Though not for the reasons that had stopped her before.  For just a moment more she stalled so she could take in the surprising magnificence of a naked and erect Lex Luthor looking at her with heated eyes.  Part of her felt it was wrong somehow that someone as morally corrupt as Lex could be such a physically beautiful specimen.  Then her mind tripped to a story she'd heard long ago about how Lucifer was supposed to be the most beautiful of God's angels, and it made more sense.  It was almost like Lex was a whole different species than the other men she knew.  He was so unlike Jimmy's boyish softness and even the thickly layered muscle on Clark.  Lex was a smooth and sleek devil made of pure temptation.  He had smoothly tapering hips with intriguingly defined muscles coming to a V.  And from there...Wow.  She had guessed he would be bigger than Jimmy based on what she had felt through his silken boxers, but it was more than just that.  His manhood was thick, long-shafted and perfectly formed.  It was as striking as the rest of him, especially as it too lacked any hair adorning the base.  Lex'ssmoothly bare and splendid form might have given him the look of museum nude if he hadn't been so very clearly alive.

Frankly, he was perfect. And he was hers tonight.

Chloe stepped close to him and was again surprised by the waves of heat coming off his skin.  To her mind, Chloe had always imagined Lex to feel cold to the touch, but today had taught her that wasn't the case at all.  When he had been on top of her on the table she had felt it, though he had still be partially clothed.  She found she wanted to feell that hot skin on hers.  She reached down and quickly unfastened her pants and kicked them away, so she was as naked as he.  Lex raised a perfectly groomed brow at her quizzically, but she didn't have any interest in explaining.  She just wanted to feel him in his most natural state.  She reached out a single fingertip and rand it from his chest, down over his smooth stomach to his groin.  Then, feeling very daring, she stroked the length of him from root to tip.  She delighted in the feel of him.  His skin, especially on the shaft of his manhood, was as delicate as silk over a steel core - smooth and warm to her touch.  Still touching him gently, she outlined the shape of the head with the little divot and down the vein on the underside back to the base. 

To her surprise Lex twitched and groaned in response to the delicate contact.  Then she recalled he had had a strong reaction to her touch on his scalp.  Did his hairlessness make Lex especially sensitive?  So how strongly would he react if she put her tongue... _there._

Chloe dropped to her knees and caught Lex's gaze purposefully.  He may be the teacher here, but she had long ago learned the power of eye contact.  Without breaking away from his eyes, she sank slowly to her knees.  Then she reached a hand forward and grasped his hard cock in her hand and slowly brought her lips forward.  She could tell Lex was holding his breath, though his manhood pulsed with need in her grip.

She leaned forward and brushed her lips over the delicate flaring head, enjoying the velvet-and-steel feel.  Then she slid out her wet tongue and caressed the outline of the head with a soft tongue.  She slid her hand down slightly, so she could retrace with her tongue the vein she had found along the underside.  Then, catching Lex's eyes again, she made as if she was going to kiss the tip, but instead parted her lips and slowly took the head into her wet mouth.

"That's good..." Lex said, reaching out and taking gentle hold of her golden hair.

Chloe slowly sank her head down the shaft of Lex's cock until she found resistance at the back of her throat.

"Just relax your throat, Chloe.  And if you need to, back off some and use more saliva before starting again," Lex advised in a voice that wasn't particularly steady.

Chloe did as he suggested, backing off slightly.  Then still holding his cock in mouth, she laved it deeply with strokes of her tongue, coating him in moisture.  When she thought she was ready, she started sliding him deeper into her mouth, and this time when she encountered resistance she relaxed her throat, taking him in even deeper.  Even with her throat relazed, he was bigger than she thought she could take, so she wrapped her hand around the base of him.

"Ah, god, yes!  Like that," Lex encouraged, tightening his grip on her hair.  He was trembling very slightly, though Chloe wasn't sure why, even though it seemed like a good thing. "Now try moving."

Using her hand and mouth together, Chloe started to slide up and down Lex's cock.  Then, feeling adventurous, she swiped her tongue up and around him as he drove inside her mouth.

* * *

"Fuck...yes!" Lex ground out through clenched teeth.

  
He could barely believe how skillfully Chloe was manipulating him.  And for once, he didn't care that he had underestimated her so much.  He'd been more than half expecting her to blow on him like he was a birthday candle.  Or maybe do a few half-hearted licks, but not...this!  She was using her tongue around him in a way he'd never felt before, and decided he wanted to have in every blowjob he got from now on.  And as he sank deep into her mouth, she was doing this funny little happy hum in the back of her throat that sent the most delightful vibrations coursing up through him.  The hold he'd taken on her hair had initially been to keep her from backing away to quickly, but now he was using it for support. 

And as he had expected from her earlier reaction, she was clearly as turned on by the act as he was.

It was incredible.

Then all thought disappeared from his mind completely as she took him even deeper into her mouth and did that happy little rumble.

* * *

Chloe lost herself to the rhythm of it, and hummed slightly to herself as she concentrated on the feel of him with her lips, tongue, hand, and mouth.  Lex held her hair tightly, keeping her steady but not pulling or thrusting.  He was letting her set the pace and she found herself thankful.  She'd never expected she would enjoy giving oral, but with each groan of pleasure or word of encouragement from Lex, she felt a creeping wetness build between her own legs.

Suddenly, she felt a tightening of Lex's balls where they slapped against her hand, and he groaned out..."Chloe, I'm gonna come."

The admission made Chloe redouble her efforts.  She took him even deeper, wetter, harder.  She needed Lex's orgasm, almost as much as she had needed her own earlier. 

  
Lex's grip on her hair suddenly tightened almost to the point of pain, as he shouted something incomprehensible. She felt the hot salt explosion deep in her mouth, and swallowed it.

After a long moment, she finally released him and was rewarded with the incredible sight of watching Lex Luthor stumble backward a step, before he caught himself on the edge of the pool table.   His expression a combination of blissful relief and surprise.

  
Lex took a long moment to watch her as she rose to her feet.  Wiping her arm across her face, Chloe thought she had never before felt so powerful. _She_ had done that. She had literally made Lex Luthor weak in the knees. _Her._

 

She smiled wickedly at him, daring him to deny that she had gloriously exceeded his expectations.

His eyes a glittering blue, Lex cleared his throat meaningfully.  "Well, Chloe, I'd say you earned your panties back."

Chloe exploded into laughter.

* * *

Lex found himself absolutely dumbfounded as he watched Chloe crow at her success.  Though she well deserved it.  Where had those skills come from?  That was hands-down the best blowjob of his entire life.  And from Chloe Sullivan of all people!  She was the next-best thing to a virgin and she'd made him come so hard he'd nearly fallen down!

He'd been with thousand-dollar-an-hour escorts that hadn't blown his mind like that.

Yes, she'd made all the right moves, and had taken him deeper than he even could have expected from someone untutored, but that hadn't been all it was.  He'd seen the light in her eyes that told him she'd wanted this too, and felt her excitement as she sucked and teased him.  It had amplified his own.  It was like they had been building upon each other's passion.  Looking at her now, with her soft eyes and parted lips, he could tell she was still incredibly turned on. 

How wet was she right now?

His libido, which had started to go flag, quickly rallied.

Standing there, naked and flushed with lust and triumph, she was the most desirable woman he'd ever seen.

_Lessons be damned,_ he thought.

He had to fuck her.  Right now.

He rose from where he had collapsed against the side of the pool table and moved in towards her again.

* * *

The warmth that had flooded Chloe had started to recede as she realized it was unlikely that Lex would be able to do much more after such a powerful orgasm.  Even she knew about the idea of "recovery time" for a man.  In fact, during her one time with Jimmy, she hadn't wanted to attempt giving him oral in case he came and wasn't able to continue.  But she hadn't thought of that when Lex had challenged her with her lack of knowledge.  She'd only thought about how much she'd wanted to learn.  Not about what she might miss out on.

She tried to tell herself that the lessons she'd gleaned here -- not to mention the wonderfully dumbfounded look on Lex's face after his orgasm -- had made this strange day worthwhile.  She turned to say something trite and snarky by way of excusing herself, when she caught Lex moving in on her.  His gaze was very intent, like a hunting cat sighting prey, but his eyes burned with a scalding heat.  Instinct made her glance down, and she was surprised to see he was full and erect and again.  As heat flushed through her, the words she'd intended turned to dust in her mouth.  It had been the look of his hot eyes that convinced her to do all this in the first place, but that look was nothing to what she saw now.  There was nothing of games or playfulness in his look now.  Only something raw and animalistic, something that made her feel both weak and powerful.  Something that brought a reaction equally hot and primitive to her own mind.  Gone were thoughts about this man being an enemy and how they were using each other.  Gone were he thoughts that she could get one over on Lex Luthor, or protect Clark and Lana. 

All she could think of now was the promise in those eyes.

"Yes," she breathed in a thick voice.

That single word was all that Lex needed as he leaped at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Lex's body felt hard and hot as he pulled her to him, and Chloe's head spun slightly as his lips found her own with practiced skill.  There was no tenderness.  No care for her relative innocence as Lex kissed her heatedly.  She was glad of that.  She was too turned on for careful instruction right now.  Instead she clutched onto his shoulders for support and returned his kiss with equal abandon.  Together they used tongues and teeth and lips in a fight for dominance, seeking to drive the other to a passion greater than their own.  Without breaking away from her, Lex bent slightly to get a grip around Chloe's thighs and lifted her onto the edge of the pool table.  She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in tight against her, wanting him desperately, but Lex shifted slightly.  The shift caused the hard length of his cock rested against the heated core of her, but it didn't penetrate.  Frustrated, Chloe bared her teeth and bit into Lex's shoulder savagely in retaliation.

Lex gave a grunt of pain that gave her a measure of satisfaction, before exclaiming, "Damn it, Chloe.  I have to make sure you are ready first."  Holding her eyes his harsh blue gaze, she felt his fingers teasing at her center.  "So wet.  I was knew you would be, but I had to be positive.  This isn't going to be gentle for you."

Chloe gave him a harsh look and sank her nails punishingly into Lex's muscled biceps.  "I don't want gentleness from you, Lex.  I want a fuck."

His eyes flamed.  "Fine, then."  Then in a single swift action, he unlocked her legs from around his waist, and flipped her around so she was bent across the pool table.  She was startled for a moment into silence, confused by the sudden position change.  Then she felt Lex's fingers wrap around her hips as his hard body leaned across her back.  His breath came hot against her ear as she felt him kick her legs apart.   "Try to keep up."

"You --Ah!!"  Whatever Chloe had planned to say was cut off as he plunged into her, sinking himself in her wetness all the way to the hilt.  She cried out and found herself clawing at the felt surface of the pool table as he filled her to capacity.  The sensations flooding through her were more than she though she could possibly handle.  She was suddenly aware of how her stomach slid against the warm waxed wood of the table edge.  How her sensitive breasts tingled where they came into contact with the soft felt of the table surface.  She felt Lex's hands grasping her hips with a hard, branding touch.  But most of all, she felt a deep pool of liquid heat in her center where Lex filled her so completely. 

She felt tight and stretched, but full and complete at the same time.  She'd never felt so fully part of herself before.

"So small and tight..." she heard Lex growl.

Lex's fingers tightened slightly on her hips as he started to withdraw slightly, and a small cry of distress fell from her lips without thinking.

"Don't worry, baby, we're just getting started." 

Then he began to move. 

All words, all thought, left her head. 

Lex made deep, slow strokes, letting her feel his full length moving to fill and withdraw from her.  He fit her so tightly, that with each drag and thrust, he scraped along all her inner walls sending fireworks of sensation sparking out through her entire body.  She'd done this once before, but hadn't realized how it could feel like...this.  Was it normal for it to feel this incredible?  Or was it just because of Lex? 

 "Feel that, Chloe?  Feel how your body tightens around me?  How it wants _this._ "  He gave her a hard thrust to illustrate.  Chloe let out a gasp of pleasure as her body shivered with sensationt.  "See?  You were made to be fucked."

Through the haze of lust and sensation, Chloe could feel Lex's masculine triumph, and it touched something equally powerful in her.  A need to secure her own kind of victory.  She found herself unwilling to just be someone that was fucked.  She had started this to learn something, to be more than she was.  Lex may be twisted and manipulative, but he knew what he was doing.  She wanted to be as good as him.  Or better.

She consciously started tightening her inner muscles as he moved, pressing herself back into his thrusts.  Holding pace with him as he moved.  

She heard Lex take a hissing breath between his teeth.  "Fuck.  Yeah.  Like that.  Hold me tight as you can."  Lex's voice sounded rough as he increased the pace. 

 Lex's hands on her hips burned like heated iron bands as he drove himself hard and Chloe matched his every driving thrust.  With each clash of their bodies coming together, Chloe felt built a pressure inside her.  A hot, roiling, pulsing, ball of need grew with each hard stroke and Chloe forgot about trying to outmatch Lex.  Instead, she concentrated only on chasing the feeling he built in her.  She heard strange, high-pitched cries and it took her several long moments to realize they were coming from her.  The pressure wound tighter and harder, tighter and harder, until she hovered on the edge of some unfathomable precipice.

* * *

 

When the day had begun, the last thing Lex had imagined it would bring was himself coated in a fine sheen of perspiration as he drove into Chloe Sullivan over and over again across his pool table.  If he had known, he would have put down the table cover.  She was ruining the fine felt with her clawing hands, but the loss of the table would be a minor sacrifice.  Against all expectations, Chloe was an incredible fuck.  She was so incredibly tight and wet and responsive.  He been completely in earnest when he said she was made to be fucked.  She matched him with an instinctive skill that was unlike anything he'd ever experienced.  He was holding on to his sanity with a bare thread as her body milked and pulled at him, pushing them both towards orgasm.  He could feel that edge hovering closer and closer as she welcomed each savage invasion of his body into hers.

Suddenly, for reasons he wasn't willing to examine, he wanted to see her as she came.  He needed to see that look of absolute ecstatic release on her face.  He had to be sure that no matter who else she took to her bed, she would always compare it to this moment.  He wanted to shatter her world.  He wanted her to remember _his_ face, _his_ body, and _his_ touch.  He needed to be the one she thought of when she orgasmed. 

Without a thought of gentleness, he tore himself from her suddenly, as Chloe let out a gasp that was shock more than pain.  In the reverse of his earlier move, Lex grabbed her legs and flipped Chloe up onto the table.

She was clearly disoriented, lost in the haze of her arrested release  So like a true Luthor, Lex used that weakness to his advantage.  She was too close to think of stopping now, even if she tried.  He would have his way in this.  With his face watching her, and his body filling her, he would drive the memory of her orgasm in so deep, she'd never escape it.  He hooked her legs around his hips and settled against her core again with the blunt, swollen tip of his cock teasing her entrance.

"Look at me, Chloe," he growled out.

Hazy, brightly glowing green eyes opened and found his.   Her expression was beautiful as she focused on him.  He saw lust.  Heat.  Just a hint of confusion.  

And something else.

Challenge.

Suddenly, Lex had a strange intuitive flash that she might burn into his brain as deeply as he was trying to impress into hers, but he quickly shuttled that thought aside.

He moved his wet fingers to find the bud at the top of her slit, though his cock throbbed to sink again into the wetness shifting against him.  "Don't you dare close your eyes, Chloe.  Keep them on me."  He pressed hard onto her clit as but Chloe never looked away, even as she cried out.  With her demanding gaze holding his, Lex buried himself inside her easily.  Driven on by snapping green eyes, he plunged home again and again in smooth, full strokes, but soon raw, clawing need replaced all other sensations.  Lex's careful movements faltered as the blood pounded in his head and he moved into a frantic, sloppy rhythm. 

Chloe tore into Lex's back, but if he bled, he didn't notice.  His world had shrunk to the feel of Chloe's body pulling, clasping, dragging at him, and green, green eyes searing into his soul.  

Something so primal couldn't be contained for long, and when he felt Chloe's body lock, he knew she was going over the edge.  As her back arced and he felt the rush of wetness as she came, and Lex let out his own cry of pleasure to mingle with hers as he poured hot release into her.

* * *

 

As Chloe's breathing slowed back to normal, she realized her foot was somehow tangled in the net of the side pocket and the black eight ball had made itself comfortable digging into her shoulder.  She hoped that the game-ending ball under her wasn't prophetic in some way considering what had just transpired.  She swept her matted blonde hair from her face and as she shifted on the now very uncomfortable game table.

"Lex, get up.  Your table isn't very comfortable and your balls are attacking me."

Chloe felt a low rumble of laughter ripple over her chest where the sweaty bare form of Lex had collapsed on top of her.  "Chloe, I don't think you can claim they attacked when you opened the gates so welcomingly."

Chloe rolled her eyes and pushed at the immobile, surprisingly heavy form of Lex Luthor keeping her pinned.  "I meant the balls from your pool table.  They are digging into me and my foot is stuck.  So let me up, you ass."

She felt a gusty sigh and tried not to notice that it made her nipple contract where it blew across her.  "Fine then.  Since you asked so elegantly."  He peeled himself off her and stood.

Chloe snorted.  "Don't you dare pretend delicate sensibilities, Lex.  It doesn't suit you."

He shrugged.  "True."  Then without a trace of shame, he turned on his heel and strolled naked across the room to his liquor cart.  Chloe couldn't help it, she found her eyes following the tight, pale tush of Lex as he moved away.  The man had a great ass.  Though her look turned to surprise when he grabbed a water bottle off the cart instead of his usual measure of scotch.  Turning, he held a second bottle aloft in her direction.  "Can I offer you a drink?"

Chloe blinked in surprise for a moment at the unexpected consideration, but her snark returned to rescue her.  She hopped down off the table and padded over to him.  Accepting the bottle, she said, "My, my.  You are certainly prepared.  Do you work up a thirst in here often?"

A wicked twinkle lit Lex's eyes.  "Yes."

"Oh."  Chloe replied, feeling oddly deflated.

"I take my fencing lessons in here often."  As he had read her mind, Lex smirked in that annoying way he had.  "Believe it or not, that was the first pool-table sex for me."

Chloe rolled her eyes dramatically.  "I feel so damn honored, Lex."  Then she gave him a very pointed look.  "Though given our earlier terms, I must tell you I have no idea what you are talking about, of course."  She twisted off the cap from the bottle and took a long drink.

Lex's eyes roamed salaciously over Chloe's very naked and glowing form before him.  "Of course not."

Doing her best to ignore him, despite the flush she felt rising under her skin, Chloe took another deep drink, finishing the bottle.  "Well, I best be going then.  But I meant what I said."

Lex was still watching her with keen interest.  "Which part?"

She met his dancing eyes with a hard look.  "All of it.  You are never to tell anyone or bring this up again."

A hint of annoyance flashed in his gaze and his smirked hardened.  "I gave you my word on that, Chloe."

Chloe didn't back down.  "Good, I just wanted to be clear."  She crushed the bottle in her hand and tossed it into the small can by the cart. Then she turned on her heel and went to the scattering of clothes around the pool table.  Lex watched her, still lounging by the cart, naked and unashamed, sipping on his water.  Chloe began collecting their clothes and piling them onto the table.  Sorting through the heap, she pulled out her things and his slacks.  He smiled slightly as she very obviously retrieved her panties from the pocket of the slacks.  Then she tossed his clothes to him in a ball which Lex caught easily.

They both dressed quickly and without comment.  Finally, Chloe picked up her purse and slung it over her shoulder.  "Well, I can't say this was what I expected when I first came by, but it has certainly been...educational."

Lex smirked.  "Is that your way of saying 'thank you'?"

Chloe's eyes sparked with annoyance.  "No."

Lex took another sip of water.  "Too bad.  I could suggest better ways for you to thank me."

"You're disgusting."

His eyes sparkled with light.  "And there is more I could teach you, you know."

"I'll learn on my own now, thank you very much."

"Suit yourself."

"I will."  Chloe started for the door, Lex's eyes followed her.  Reaching it, Chloe paused, her hand on the knob.  "Lex, I also meant what I said about Lana.  Keep away from her."

Lex's eyes turned unfathomable.  "And I meant what I said.  What happens between Lana and I is no concern of yours."

Chloe's eyes went hard as emeralds.  "Be ready for the consequences, then."

Lex smiled slightly.  "I look forward to them, Chloe."

Without another word, Chloe was out the door.  The slam of it closing echoed through the room.

Lex smiled the whole time he heard her heels clicking down the hallway outside, before he turned back towards the pool table.

 He looked over at the remains of his pool game.  Their escapades had wrecked the game he had tried so hard to preserve.  The solids and stripes that had had so carefully arranged were scattered all over.  Worst of all, Chloe's last act getting up from the table had been to plant the black eight ball in the corner pocket, ending the game.

Lex fished it out and studied its shining black surface, thinking.  While his pool game might be over, the more interesting one had only begun.  Despite what Chloe may believe, things between them were far from finished.  He smiled as he ran his finger under the edge of the table to the small button hidden there.  He pressed it again, stopping the camera feed he had begun recording earlier.  He would have to go retrieve the tape in a little while and put it in his vault.  Though perhaps he wouldn't do so immediately.  It would be secure enough in his room safe and he might wish to relive it privately.  His body gave a hopeful twitch and he smiled with evil satisfaction.  He had promised never to mention what had happened, and he would keep that promise.  But that didn't mean he couldn't have some...other leverage.

As he retrieved the colored balls from the pockets, Lex noted the table was still warm from their bodies.  Racking up the balls for a new game, Lex smiled, thinking about what his next move should be.

* * *

 

 

Chloe waited until she was sure Lex would no longer be able to hear her from the library before she looped back around to the other side of the mansion.  She didn't trust Lex any further than she could throw him.  Which meant she had one more quick stop before she left.  It had been a while since she'd needed to do any serious snooping at the Luthor mansion, but she knew where she needed to go.  And thanks to Lex she even had a fastpass in.  She smiled as she fingered the small piece of plastic she'd secreted in her pocket.

* * *

 

Lex smiled as the last clacking shot sank the eight ball, ending the near perfect game.  He smiled at the lopsided victory over himself.  Despite the damage to the table, he had played especially well.  Maybe it was the incredible crystal clarity of his thoughts at this moment.  It was as if the hours of verbal judo and sexual athleticism with Chloe had pushed out all the angry conflicting thoughts that so usually clouded his mind.

He knew exactly what to do from here.

 Lex put the stick back on the wall rack, before heading to the other side of the mansion and the security room.  He needed to pick up that tape.

He had to force himself not to smile as he contemplated his next victory. 

* * *

 

Five minutes later, Lex was no longer smiling. 

Somehow Chloe had gotten the jump on him.  And worse than that, he hadn't even realized it. 

The little blonde minx had not only pulled the tape and destroyed it, but had left the ruined evidence out for him to find.  Along with his own personal keycard -- obviously stolen right before his eyes when she dug through his slacks. 

Lex fumed for long minutes, before he began to see the unexpected humor in it. 

She had literally stolen her own victory while he had been so wrapped up in his own. 

It was really rather brilliant. 

Lex found his face feeling tight and uncomfortable as it stretched in a wide and completely unaccustomed grin.  Then he began to laugh.  Great, rolling, unprecedented waves of delight pouring from him.  Some of the staff peeped out at the strange sound of it, but quickly disappeared back into the bowels of the mansion.  He couldn't tell if they were startled into hiding or just unsure how to behave at such an odd reaction from their employer.  That made him laugh even more. 

After long moments, Lex finally got the laughter under control, but his grin remained. Today had been the most unexpected, exciting, and invigorating day he'd had in far too long.  The mystery of the black ship, his father's dark and cryptic behavior, even his wooing of Lana hadn't made him feel so alive as he had today.

He'd won incredible rewards for his efforts today, but he had to admit Chloe taken for herself an additional victory. 

Because she had accomplished her original purpose. 

He was no longer interested in pursuing Lana.

Now he was much more interested in playing for keeps with Chloe Sullivan.

And Lex Luthor was very good at winning.

 

~* THE END *~


End file.
